1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vibration isolators. Particularly, the present invention relates to grommet-type vibration isolators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All walkways, platforms, panel connection points, and the like that are subject to vibration have problems with the junctions of these structures and their supporting components/structures. The junctions are typically fastened together using bolts and the like. Vibration, however, is an insidious, external influence that over time causes the supported structure to fail structurally (i.e. to break requiring replacement) at the bolted junction and the supporting structure.
Attempts have been made to alleviate premature breaking at the bolted junction by incorporating one piece isolators, grommets and the like. Unfortunately, these attempted fixes did not solve the breaking problems since these one piece isolators, grommets and the like were also breaking down due to the vibration moving between the supporting components/structures and the walkways, platforms and/or panels. In addition, the typical one piece isolators or grommets were relatively small compared to the bolt size and the hole in the walkway, platform or panel.
To overcome these issues, two piece isolators or grommets were designed. Although these seemed to work by extending the time between repairs, the two piece isolators or grommets also failed over time. In addition, two piece isolators or grommets required two hands to install. Sometimes the walkways, platforms, panels, etc. are hard to access and/or they are on the sides of tanks and rail cars, which pose a hazard to workmen.
Additionally, electronic circuit boards in automotive aftermarket pumping systems also have vibration problems. Many of these boards are stacked one on top of another without the use of any vibration isolators to isolate the vibration caused by the pumping system. The pumping vibration gives rise to premature electronic circuit board failures.
Therefore, what is needed is vibration isolator that overcomes the shortcomings of previous vibration isolators.